Holiday Love Calendar
by Delyra Broken
Summary: Everything starts with a New Year's Day truth or dare, when Raven decides something really strange, and the game ends on the roof. And when Raven has a problem with her powers, how far she goes with training with Robin? A Robin x Raven fanfic. RobRae RaeRob
1. New Year's Day Truh or Dare

**Hey guys, it's my first finished fanfiction. I hope I will have more soon. This is such a short one, but I enjoyed writing it. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I do own them, Robin and Raven would get together, not Robin and Starfire. But anyway, I don't own them.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!  
**

**Luvz ya,  
Delyra Broken  
**

* * *

**New Year's Day**

On 31th of December Titans East came to celebrate New Year's Day. This meant permanent talking and no peace in Titans Tower. For me. The others really enjoyed it, the stupid parties and boring games. Beast Boy often came over my room trying to persuade me to play with them. I rejected his invitation, of course.

* * *

I'm sitting in my room, listening to the others' conversations, which is barely coming over me. I can't read in peace and I can't even meditate. I look down to the main room where the Titans are gathered. Everybody is there, except me. Wait, no uniforms?

- I can't believe what I am doing... - I murmur to myself. I open my closet and take out a short black skirt and a sleeveless red top. - It's totally NOT me. - I don't know why am I doing this but, anyway, at least, I enjoy it. I ge a pair of black platform high-heels. I finish dressing and go to the bathroom to get a normal hairstyle. After looking into the mirror for minutes I decide to make a ponytail. - NO make-up! NO! - I whisper.

I take a deep breath and open my door. I walk down to the main-room with my new outfit. With no cloak to hide under. I step into the room and I see everyone turning to the door, I'm coming in. I can feel their amazement. It's written on their faces too.

- Raven? Is that you? - Beast Boy asks.

- Who else could it be?

I walk towards them and sit on the couch to the empty space between Robin, who is wearing dark sunglasses instead of his mask, and Starfire, who has a shorter dress than I have ever seen before. The boys keep staring at me so they get killing glares from their girlfriends, but soon Cyborg breaks the silence and offers some ice-cream. Everyone agrees and they disappear in the kitchen. Except Robin and me.

- Raven, you OK? - he asks with worried expression. I look back with a skeptical one.

- I am. Why can't I have fun without weird questions? Nonsense...

- Look, I haven's seen you without your cloak before and I never wondered you had clothes like these.

- Friend Raven and friend Robin come! The ice-cream is going to be eaten! - Starfire shouts from the kitchen. I take the chance and stand up from the couch, leaving Robin alone.

* * *

After eating the ice-cream, we all sit back to the couch. I'm sitting on one of it's armrests next to Speedy, who is staring at me since I got to this room. It is getting hard for me not to throw him out through the window.

- Play truth or dare! - Beast Boy suggests. What else is coming now? I'm getting to know that parties are not for me. I roll my eyes, as everyone agrees.

- Ok, I start! - Starfire declares enthusiastically. She spins the bottle and it stops pointing at Aqualad. Fine, not me. Yet. - Aqualad, truth or dare? - she asks. Surprisingly, Aqualad is not so enthusiastic about the game, he is bewildered.

- Truth, I think...

- Ok, then... tell me... err... Yes, I got it! Tell me, who do you have a crush on!

- What? Nobody! - I smile a bit. His mind is just not shouting that he's lying. He sees my smile and then spins the bottle. It stops at Speedy.

- Speedy, truth or dare?

- Dare!

- I dare you to jump out that window. - I say.

- Raven, it's not your turn, but good idea. - Aqualad smiles at me stupidly and Speedy tries to kill me with his look. I shrug.

- Speedy, do what Raven said! - I try to keep in my laugh.

- What? It's a complete suicide!

- Ok, then, I dare you to kiss her! - Aqualad orders.

- Guys, can't we pass this round? - Robin asks. The others try to kill him with their glances but they finally give in. Speedy spins. Not me, not me, not me! But the bottle stops at me. Speedy is smiling satisfiedly.

- Truth or dare, Raven?

- I would say dare for the fun of it, but I say truth, just to be in safe from windows. - I'm saying this on my usual monotone.

- Well then, admit it that I'm so handsome.

- Didn't you have any better ideas? So easy, guy. You are so handsome. - monotone, again. Speedy is nearly dying in his shame. So fun.

- I pass this round. Someone can spin. I'm gettin' bored. - I stand up and leave the room.

I go to my room to change into my leotard and cloak and then go to the roof for little fresh air. I don't mind the snow either. It's cold up there but I like it after that stupid game. So easy for someone like me. I'm sitting there for about ten minutes when I feel Robin's mind approaching. Now I can hear him too. He sits down next to me.

- Tell me, why are you trying to catch a cold.

- Robin, we are not playing truth or dare anymore. By the way, had anything interesting happened?

- Nothing. Some fights, then I left. They are still playing. Will you play one last round?

- I'm not going back there. So boring and stupid. But here, I will play one. With you.

- This was the thing I wanted to hear. - he smiles, but I don't understand.

- Ok, I start. I dare you to...

- Aren't you asking truth or dare?

- No. I dare you to take off your sunglasses! - he gasps what I consider as success.

- But Raven...

- Richard Grayson, I dare you to remove your sunglasses!

- How do you... don't care. - he raises a hand than removes his sunshades. I'm getting out of air. His ocean-blue eyes... I have never seen something like that before. It was amazing. He smiles at my embarassment and says in low voice:

- Raven, I dare you to... He can't finish his sentence I grasp his leather jacket and pull him closer to me. Then I kiss him and he kisses back. He pushes me down to the floor and leans next to me while I let him deepen the kiss.

Making out on the roof with him wasn't a plan for today but I like it. I like his protecting arms around my waist and in my hair. I don't have a ponytail anymore. Nor my cloak. Then, I break the kiss and say:

- Are we planning go catch a cold together?

- That would make it harder. - he stands up and offers me a hand. I get my cloak an put it on. It doesn't have a dry part. Robin tries to put on his sunglasses, but I stop his hand.

- You are not going to need it. Everybody's asleep. I took care of that. - I smile and he smiles back.

- So what now? - he asks.

- What you want, Boy Wonder. - I say with a little smile. He pulls me to himself for a fast but passionate kiss.

- Do you agree?

I shake my head and smile:

- Agree is such a light word for how I feel.

* * *

**The end :) I hope you liked it. Review please! If you hate the pairing or don't like the story, then please just don't read it. Thank you for reading! See you, guys! And don't forget to REVIEW!  
**


	2. Valentine's Day Training

**AAAND FINALLY! You can't imagine how happy I am now! I have been working on this chapter since I wrote the first one, which was in summer and now it's almost Christmas so..., and I finally got an idea! I hope you like it!**

**Anyways, it's the second chapter of a holiday love calendar starting with New Year's Day. Read and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**I would like to say big thank you to 13DeadSilence13, who helped me a lot in writing this story (the holiday love calendar stories was her idea), and Paloma Brighton whose cyber cookies were super (though I still don't know what are they). I have to thank my best friend, alias Joy, who gave me support and always listened to my insane ideas. Love all of you guyz!**

**And thank you, dear favouriters and reviewers, you sometimes made my day!**

**Luvs ya,  
Delyra Broken**

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

Nobody remembered what happened on New Year's Day. They didn't at least have any clues. On the other hand, I had a slight memory shred about a game but nothing more. It was nerve-racking to know something futilely.  
What is more, I couldn't use my powers for the last few weeks. I didn't know why, I just couldn't use them. Cyborg scanned everything around me and he said that everything is OK, my powers might have slipped out from under my control.  
A few days befor February 14th, Robin told us that Slade was after me. They went to the missions without me and I felt useless. Then I got an idea...

* * *

I wake up on Valentine's Day morning. Starfire and Cyborg are already out to town, Beast Boy is still sleeping, I can hear his snoring, and Robin is in the main room listening to loud music.

I get up and walk to my closet and start searchin for some civil clothes. I chose a dark grey laced chemise and black jeans. I decide on my black sneakers.  
I step in front of the mirror afraid of what I will see. I was right, my hair is in a mess, my eyeliner is blurred.  
It takes me a few minutes to fix my hair and make-up and then I peep out to the passageway. Nobody's there so I slowly walk down to the main room. The idea I got a few days ago comes to my mind again. I know that I should give it a try.

- Morning Robin. - I say but then I realise that he couldn't hear me. I turn down the music, 'Fallen Angels' by Black Veil Brides, and say again - Morning Robin.

- Hey Raven. - he smiles at me - Did I wake you up?

- No. I wanted to ask something. - I sit next to him on the couch.

- Come on!

- Umm... you know that there has been problems with my powers recently. And I hate feeling useless. I just... - I take a deep breath. I don't know why is it so hard for me to ask it - Can you teach me self-defense? So that I could go and fight with you.

- I can teach you the basics. In the training room in fifteen minutes?

- Okay. - I leave the main room and go to prepare.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I stand in front of the training room, dressed in black shorts and a dark purple sleeveless top. I start to thing that training wasn't the best idea, but I have to do it now. Plus, I was incredibly bored at home alone while the others went to fight.

- Are you ready? - I hear his voice from behind me.

- I guess so.

- Right - he looks at me then opens the door - Welcome to the trainig room!

- Wow... - I whisper. The room is three times bigger than the main room and it has everything from various samurai-like swords to every type of ball-game equipments. Half of the roomfloor is covered with tatami and the walls are made of... sponge? Or something like that.

- We are going to start with budo sports. Things like Aikido, Judo... So you know.

I nod as there's nothing much to say.

- So... What would you do if I attacked you?

I glare at him with a skeptical look.

- Normally? I would use my powers. Now? I think I would run for my life.

He laughs and leads me to the tatami.

- This is what we need to change. The easiest way is to dodge or step away. But you mustn't run. You can't even know how fast your enemy is. Here - he gives me a wooden sword - try to hit me.

This is getting funny. But he's right. So I lift the sword-like thingy and attack. He easily dodges it and then he steps next to me.

- Don't stop, try to send me to the ground! - he says.

I step away so that we are in front of each other. I hit again but in the middle of the cut, I change direction and hit Robin's arm.

- I thought it would take hours until you can touch me... - he murmurs and grabs the haft of the sword. He turns it around, so I can't hold onto it, and unwists it out of my hands.

- Hey! - I look at him sharply.

- What? If you take away your opponent's weapon, they can't attack you, plus, you can defend yourself from others. - he puts down the sword and walks to the arm-rack. I look at the sword and silently pick it up. I walk up to him and as he turns around, I smite. But I never reach him. He is holding a wooden stick against the sword.

- Nice try Rae! - he pushes the stick, turns it around and I find myself on the ground.

- It worth a try. - I laugh then I stand up - What's next?

- We both have weapons, you see. I will show you how to win. Offend me!

I shrug then hit with the sword. As soon as I raise my arms, he steps away, streching the wooden stick towards me and stabbing my stomach gently, not wanting to cause pain. I quickly regain attention and step aside to avoid his attack.

* * *

We are fighting for hours with, and without weapons. Personally, I prefer fighting with weapons. There's something embarassing in the way he holds my wrists during practice. Once Beast Boy comes in and asks what are we doing and if he could go with the others to the cinema. Like we are his parents.

- I... give me a break! - I fall on my knees, laughing. I can show emotions now that I can't use my powers.

He puts down the sword, the bokken as I got to know, and kneels next to me.

- Thanks. I thought you trained with Bruce not in a local Budo center! How could you bear all of that craziness? - I ask him with a huge smile on my face. He told me stories about the Aikido and Judo trainings he went to. That was the reason I laughed this way.

- I acted the same way as you do now. The last year, I started laughing when I just saw Gareth. It seems so far, though, it was only two years ago.

- It's deadly! Okay, I think we can continue training. - I stop laughing.

Robin stands up and offers me his hand. I accept it but I'm too distracted and he sends me to the ground the thousandth time this day.

- That's unfair! - I yell at him, but I'm not upset.

- Was that fair when you attacked my back?

- That was.

- Why?

- Because I said.

I stand up and look up to Robin. I just realise how tall he is. And how close his face is to mine. I quickly turn around with red cheeks.

He grabs my wrists from behind and whispers to my ear:

- Don't ever turn your back to your opponent!

- Okay. Then what shall I do?

- Step backwards!

I do what he said but bump into him. I remember what he told me before. Never step by line and level, always try to step diagonally. I give it a try. There's nothing blocking my way so I steady my post.

- What now? - I ask.

- Turn to face me!

I turn around. and then everything comes by itself. I unwist one of my hands from his grip, turn arond with his other hand and sqeeze his elbow backwards. I succeed, he falls down to the ground.

- Congrats Rachel! - he never used my real name. But I liked how he said it.

- Thanks! Will I be able to fight with you next time?

- You'll need more practise, but I think so! - he stands up and grabs my wrist again, now from the front and only my right one - The last exam for now!

I close my eyes, exhale, then look up at him.

- You asked for it...

I dodge under his arm, getting behind him, pulling his arm with me. I stand up, but I've done something bad and he changes our position in less than one second. He pushes me and I fall on the ground. I gratuitously start laughing and accidentally kick Robin off his feet. He fall next to me and I turn to him.

- That... It... I... - I can't finish a sentence because of my laughts.

- Raven! - he holds me down grabbing my hands to stop me.

I open my eyes and immediately stop laughing. I know I looked like an idiot.

- Are you OK? - Robin asks with a worried expression.

- I think. - my smile fades away when I that he is above me and he's very close and that our fingers are interlaced. I look in his masked eyes and a memory flit through my head. I can't keep it inside my mind.

He draws nearer that his lips are barely touching mine. I close my eyes again and get lost in the moment. My hidden self tells me that this is what I ever wanted.  
He finally kisses me. If I had my powers, I would be afraid because all of my suppressed emotions come to the surface. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. He bites my bottom lip and I let him in.  
His hands wander up under my top but I don't mind it. I don't mind anything either.

- Hey friends! We are home! Happy Valen... - Starfire gasps as she sees us the way we are. Robin is faster and sits up.

- Star, it's not what it seems. - he says not wanting to hurt her feelings.

- Yes we were training and... - I'm cut off by Beast Boy's voice:

- Star, have you find them?

Starfire runs away, crying as Beast Boy steps to the doorway.

- Man, what happened to her? - he asks, rubbing his head. Then he shrugs and goes away.

We sit in silence with Robin for a minute then I say:

- Robin, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so reckless. - I stand up.

- You haven't been reckless. It happened too quickly.

I start walking away, but in the doorway I turn around and say:

- Umm... Robin?

- Yes?

- Thank you! And happy Valentine's Day! - I say as I leave the training room.

* * *

Though I know we couln't be together with Robin, I liked that. I didn't ever dare to admit to myself, but I've had a little, ignorable crush on him from the day we met.  
But this doesn't worth talking. Love, which might cause serious fights in the tower is never allowed.  
I have to deal with that.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Was it cool? Cute? Or awful?**

**I really appreciate ideas, constructive criticism and I don't even mind flames.**

**Thank you for reading and please REVIEW because I won't update this story until I get at lest 15 reviews!  
**


	3. Easter Rain

**Finally! Third chappy! Sorry for such a late update, I had so many exams! But now that they're all over, I guess I'm going back to writing! **

**Read, enjoy, review, follow, favourie!**

* * *

**Easter**

Okay, so. Everything went better than I expected. It took only three days for Starfire to forgive us and talk to me again. We agreed with Robin that we'll forget what happened. But I bet neither of us can do so. I got back my powers so I could continue fighting. Anyways, now everything is almost alright, except the fact that still nobody has a clue about the events of New Year's day. And that Starfire got that brilliant idea that all the Titans dress like bunnies and take part in a charity program, which organises egg-collecting for poor children. Hell no! I was dressed like a bunny once. I won't ever do it again for the world! But, unfortunately, I didn't have any good excuse, and I still don't. I guess I'll have to disappear and freak out all the children.

* * *

- Friends I bought all those cute bunny costumes! - Starfire yells from the hallway. She is such loud that I can hear her in my room. Oh my gosh! I never thought she'd actually buy them!

- I'm not gonna wear this! - I hear Cyborg frown. I'm so lucky that I decided to stay in my room instead of watching a movie in the main room.

- Why not, friend Cyborg? - Star says. I'm thinking about going down, I'm really curious now!

I stand up and rush down just in time to see Starfire throwing a red bunny costume at Robin, who looks at it like it's about to explode. I silently stop at the door and watch what's happening.

- Hey Raven! - Beast Boy shouts at me. Damn! How could he notice me?

- Friend Raven! Here's your costume! - Starfire flies towards me with a huge smile on her face. She gives me a heavy, big, purple mass of cloth. Okay, the colour is not that terrible. But bunnies are cute and sweet and innocent... and this is not true for me.

- Come on, friends! Change to your costume and go! The event will take place in the park at 10 a.m.! - she runs up to her room with her baby pink costume.

We stare at each other for a few seconds, confused, but then Robin breaks the awkward silence.

- No choice, is there? - we nod and walk to our rooms.

* * *

About half an hour later, we're all in the hallway, dressed in those awful costumes, ready to go. As we don't want to travel all across the city in idiotic clothes, I teleport us to the park. I got to know that I miss action so much!

At the park there are about a thousand children, all fully enthusiastic about the game. The organisers already hid the eggs, our task is to go with the children, look after them and help them. Well, some children immediately share their enthusiasm with Beast Boy, so his mind becomes immune to all other outer actions.

- The game starts now! - an unknown reporter yells in a microphone, warning the children and us. We were divided into five groups, all of us got about 20 children. I'm getting fed up with all of that sound and little creatures. After five minutes of walking, I sit under a tree and take my book out of my bag. I don't care what those children are doing.

- Raven, you should be taking care of them! - I hear Robin from behind me. He sits next to me and looks over my shoulder, into my book.

- Hey, don't blame me! It was not my idea, not my responsibility. By the way, we'd better go home. It's about to rain. And I don't want to get soaked. - I am right. As soon as I say the word 'soaked', a few raindrops fall on my book. I quickly put it away.

- I love the rain... - Robin murmurs, mainly to himself, not me. And guess what? It starts raining even more heavily. I stand up and lean to the tree, hoping that the leaves will protect me from the growing amount of raindrops. I liked the rain too, but only if I was watching it from a warm room. Not being exposed to it!

I see Cyborg's and Starfire's group running to the food stands, where there is a roof. Beast Boy's group is going there too.

- We should hurry! I don't want to... - I whine like a 4-year-old girl.

- Getting soaked. I know. I bet you never got soaked, though. - he has a cocky smirk on his face.

- Okay, you won. I've never did so. What now?

He grabs my hand and looks in my eyes.

- Come with me! - and pulls me out of the safety of the tree. Heavy raindrops fall on my clothes, hair and face. At first, I think that how terrible it is, but as my hair starts dripping, I look up the sky and realise how good it really feels. I release Robin's hands and start turning around, looking at the sky. Such a cliché scene, but now I see why directors do these scenes like this in the movies.

- Have you changed your mind? - Robin asks and I take off my bunny hat and shoes. I grasp into the wet grass with my bare feet.

- Absolutely! - I fly up to feel every raindrop on my skin. I never felt this amazing before.

I suddenly fall. I realise that I let my emotions take over again. But I don't mind. I stand up from the ground and see Robin hoding something in his hand.

- What's that? - he opens his right hand, revealing a little painted egg.

- It's yours. A memory of today. - he gives me the egg. Weird present, just as weird as I am sometimes.

- Thank you. For everything. For the rain. - I hug him. As I'd hug my best friend. He puts his arms around my waist. Okay, maybe more than my best friend.

- No, you'd better release me. - I tell him and I step back. I keep smiling though.

- Oh, I see. Sorry! - He smiles too.

- Hell, no! I'm not gonna do this! - I whisper and give him a small kiss on the lips. I don't wait until he reacts, I pull back and teleport to my room.

* * *

I know we promised to everyone that we'll be just friends, but I can't do this like that. I guess I fell for him. My leader, my teammate, my best friend, my soulmate. A hard situation, but no way in hell I'd stop feeling. He showed me how to feel, he showed me the rain, how to fight and everything. And nothing and bo one will take it away from me. Maybe we can't be together, but I finally started experiencing life and I'm not going to give it all away. This is my final decision!

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the lame plot, this chapter sucks I know. So sorry again! But I put all of my heart (currently in a million pieces) in writing it and I tried to do my best. But my life is just too confused so... Yes...**

**Hope you liked it though! New chappy after 22 reviews!**

**Love you all,**  
**Delyra Broken**


End file.
